Sahabat dan Cinta
by sayugi
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan kisah Nara Shikamaru yang harus memilih wanita mana yang ia harus cintai.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan kisah Nara Shikamaru yang harus memilih wanita mana yang ia harus cintai.

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Age : 16 ++

Starring : Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Temari, kankuro.

Terlihat sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen, dengan banyaknya siswa dan siswi disana, membuat satu satunya sekolah SMA yang berada dikota ini menjadi sebuah tempat bagi bernaungnya banyak pelajar disana, banyak siswa SMP yang mati matian ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, dengan tes ujian masuk yang sangat ketat, membuat banyak siswa yang tereleminasi saat ujian penerimaan siswa baru disana, namun itu semua tidak begitu dihiraukan oleh seorang siswa yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, salah satu siswa yang memiliki Kecerdasan tinggi, dengan IQ yang tinggi, tentu saja dia dapat dengan mudah masuk ke Konoha Gakuen.

Kelas 1.1 – Pagi hari

"cih, kenapa sih dengan siswa dan siswi Disini berisik banget, mengganggu tidur saja. " Ucap shikamaru karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh canda tawa Naruto dan Kiba yang membawa peliharaannya kesekolah.

Mendengar keluhan shikamaru, ino yang duduk di depannya mulai berbicara dengan teman lamanya. " haha kamu ini shikamaru, tidak berubah sejak SMP yah, kerjaannya hanya tidur saja. "Ucap ino sambil menepuk dahi shikamaru.

"cih, menyebalkan, " Ucap shikamaru singkat kepada ino.

Melihat tingkah shikamaru ino hanya tersenyum saja karena sudah terbiasa dengan tingkat dingin shikamaru, ino merupakan tetangga shikamaru, dan sudah berteman sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, sejak kepindahan Keluarga Nara, yang akhirnya menjadi tetangga keluarga Yamanaka.

[Flashback] = Ino Yamanaka POV =

Hari ini begitu cerah, dengan langit biru yang hanya ditemani oleh sedikit dari awan putih yang menghiasi cuaca yang cerah, membuat ino tersenyum untuk mengawali harinya disekolah.

Tok tok tok

" shikamaru, ayo berangkat, aku tidak mau kita terlambatkan dihari pertama sekolah. " teriak ino didepan rumah shikamaru.

Kemudian seseorang membuka pintu.

"oh ino, ayo masuk saja, shikamaru sepertinya masih dikamarnya. " Ucap nara Shikaku, ayahnya Shikamaru.

" oh iya om, boleh saya masuk ke kamar shikamaru?.. " Tanya ino

" haha, tentu saja, kamu sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri. " Ucap ayahnya shikamaru sambul meminum kopi hangatnya.

Lalu, ino kemudian berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana letak kamar shikamaru berada.

Didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan Shikamaru's Room, ia kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut.

" shikamaru, ayo berangkat sekolah. " Ucap ino sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

" apa ino, masih pagi sudah berisik. " Ucap shikamaru dengan wajahnya yang bahkan terlihat baru bangun, badan machonya yang tidak tertutupi baju membuat wajah ino sedikit memerah.

" shikamaru, kamu bodoh yah, sekarang waktunya sekolah. " Ucap ino sambil memukul kepala shikamaru dengan keras namun hati hati.

" aduh, kamu ini, menyebalkan. " Ucap shikamaru, kemudian berjalan menuju Kamar mandi yang berada disamping kamarnya, " apa?.. Mau ikut mandi?.. Ayo.. " Ucap shikamaru karena merasa risih diperhatikan oleh ino.

" hah, bodoh, cepat mandi saja sana. " Ucap ino sambil berjalan menjauhi shikamaru dengan wajah yang memerah.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu.

"Paman, kami berangkat dulu. " Ucap ino kepada ayah shikamaru.

" iya hati hati dijalan. " Ucap ayah shikamaru.

" ayo cepat, kita hampir terlambat. " Ucap ino segera berlari sambil menarik tangan shikamaru.

" hm sepertinya mereka sangat cocok ya sayang.. " Ucap nara shikaku pada istrinya.

" Hm, iya, ngomong ngomong kamu tidak kerja sayang. " Ucap istrnya.

" oh sial, aku bakalan terlambat, aku berangkat dulu sayang. "

" Hm, anak dan ayah sama saja. " Ucap ibu shikamaru dalam hatinya.

[End Of Flashback] = End Of Ino Yamanaka POV =

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, membuat ino tersenyum sendiri dikelas, membuat sakura dan hinata merasa heran dengan tingkah ino yang tiba tiba seperti itu.

" hei, ino, kamu sakit?.. " Ucap sakura sambil memegang dahi ino.

" tidak " Ucap ino masih senyum senyum sendiri.

" mmungkin, ino sedang jatuh Cinta. " Ucap Hinata Blak blakan, membuat ino dan sakura kaget, mendengarnya.

" hahaha, mana mungkin aku jatuh Cinta sama shikamaru. " Ucap ino

" oh jadi sama shikamaru yah. " ucap sakura dengan senyum anehnya kepada ino.

" shuuut, jangan keras keras. " Ucap ino sambil menutupi mulut sakura, sehingga membuat hinata sedikit tersenyum.

" Selamat pagi anak anak, Maaf Bapak Terlambat. " Ucap Guru Kakashi kepada seluruh muridnya.

" huuuh, kemana aja dong, guru beruban. " Ucap Naruto blak blakan meliha rambut kakashi yang memang berwarna putih.

"sudahlah Naruto, oke anak anak, hari ini, kita kedatangan anak baru, oke silahkan masuk. " Ucap kakashi kepada seseorang yang berada diluar pintu.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang berambut pirang, terurai dengan manisnya, membuat beberapa laki laki terpesona dibuatnya.

"perkenalkan nama saya Temari, siswi pindahan dari sunagakure. Mohon bimbingannya. " Ucap temari sambil membungkukan tubuhnya..

" manisnya.. " teriak kiba.

" shht sudah sudah, anak anak, jangan berisik, perlakukan dia sebaik mungkin. " .. " Oke temari san, kamu boleh duduk di bangku Kosong disebelah sana." Ucap kakashi sambil menunjukan sebuah bangku Kosong yang berada di sebelah Bangku Shikamaru.

" baiklah sensei. " Ucap temari kemudian berjalan melangkah menuju bangku barunya di sekolah itu.

Kemudian pelajaranpun dimulai dengan serunya.

" oke anak anak, siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan soal ini, yang bisa saya kasih hadiah loh. " ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah soal dipapan tulis.

" loh bapak ini bagaimana?.. jalaslah kami gak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, inikan setingkat perguruan tinggi. " Ucap naruto yang mendadak bijak.

" oke sensei, saya yang akan mengerjakannya. " Ucap temari sambil melangkahkan kaki ke depan kelas.

" wow, keren, biasanya shikamaru yang pemalas itu yang mengerjakan, tapi dia malahan tidur. " ucap sakura merasa terpesona akan keberanian temari.

Kemudian temari menuliskan beberapa jawaban yang ia ketahui dipapan tulis, namun.

" Kamu salah, harusnya seperti ini " Ucap shikamaru yang tiba tiba memegang tangan temari dan bersama menuliskan jawaban yang benar menurutnya, sehingga membuat wajah temari sedikit terpesona dan mulai memerah.

" cie… uhuy uhuy.. " teriak Naruto dan Choji yang melihat pemandangan itu.

" Cih, mencari perhatian saja. " Ucap sasuke dengan dinginya.

" lain kali, kamu harus teliti dalam mengerjakan soal. Jangan terpancing oleh tipu daya sebuah angka. " Ucap shikamaru, sambil sedikit tersenyum, dan mengusap kepala temari.

" tidak, aku baru kali ini melihat shikamaru tersenyum. " Ucap ino. " kenapa bukan aku yang membuatnya tersenyum, ino baka, baka. " Ucapnya kembali dalam hatinya.

Kemudian setelah mengerjakan soal itu bersama, temari dan shikamaru kembali duduk dikursinya masing masing.

" apa apaan laki laki ini, siapa dia, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. " tanya temari pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" hm, semangat. " Ucap shikamaru pada temari yang terus memperhatikannya.

Dengan secara spontan membuat temari tersipu malu.

 _Kemudian Pelajaran Berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan tidak terasa.._

 _TING TING TING, Bell tanda pelajaran telah berakhir telah berbunyi, membuat siswa dengan cepat memasukan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas milik mereka masing masing, namun tidak dengan shikamaru yang masih dengan santai tertidur dengan pulas dan tenang, seakan dunia tidak mengganggunya.._

"ino, cepat bangunkan shikamaru, jangan sampai dia malah tidur disini terus. " Ucap sakura kepada ino .

" hm, dasar shikamaru, bikin sibuk aja.. " Ucap ino pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sebelum ino melangkahkan kaki menuju shikamaru.

" hei, bangun, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. " Ucap Temari sambal menepuk pundak shikamaru.

" emh, ada apa… " Ucap shikamaru dengan wajah yang masih mengantuknya dan tanpa disengaja shikamaru terjatuh dari kursinya, mengarah ke temari yang berdiri lemah disampingnya, dan.

 _Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terduga, yang dilihat hampir seluruh siswa di kelas itu, sebuah pemandangan dimana Shikamaru dan Temari tidak sengaja berciuman._

" aapa yang telah aku lakukan.. " Ucap shikamaru setelah sadar dari tidurnya, dia kemudian berbalik membelakangi temari yang masih terduduk dilantai.

" maaf, tadi kesalahanku.. Maaf " Ucap temari yang kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan kelas dan menjauhi shikamaru yang masih membelakanginya.

" ahh tidak aku yang salah. " Ucap shikamaru kemudian mencoba mengejar temari.

" apa yang telah terjadi?.. Mungkinkan ini Mimpi.. " Ucap ino melihat kejadian itu, merasa dirinya sakit hati akan apa yang dilihatnya, perlahan airmatanya mulai menampakan kilauan airmata yang akan membasahi pipinya.

 _Dilain tempat.._

 _Terlihat Temari masih dengan wajah yang memerah, dengan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya yang imut, dia tidak percaya bahwa ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh siswa yang baru dia kenal._

" Maaf " Ucap shikamaru yang tiba tiba datang.

 _Temari hanya terdiam sambal menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah akibat kejadian tadi bersama shikamaru._

" Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja, aku lengah dan ceroboh. " Ucap shikamaru sambil duduk di samping temari.

" Tidak Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf sama kamu, aku ngebangunin kamu.. " Ucap temari sambal tersipu malu.

" hahaha tidak kok, santai aja, lagian sudah waktunya pulang kan, malahan aku harusnya berterima kasih sama kamu yang udah ngebangunin aku. " Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum tertawa bersama, dengan cerianya mereka berdua kemudian bercanda, tertawa dan mengobrol bersama, namun tanpa mereka ketahui, Ino sedang melihat mereka berdua dari lantai dua gedung sekolah.

"sial Shika, kenapa kamu bias tersenyum saat bersamanya, kenapa kamu tidak bias tersenyum saat bersamaku shika. " Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Taman *

Shikamaru POV *

Hari ini, aku bertemu seseorang yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, wanita berambut pirang di kuncir empat, ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak salah lagi, dia wanita itu, wanita cantik dan lugu yang pernah aku temui.

Flashback = 2 Bulan Lalu.

Ichiraku Rame Sore hari.

Terliat 3 orang pemuda yang tengah makan disana.

" Naruto, Choji, apa perut kalian tidak akan meledak?.. " Ucap shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

" diam shika. Sekarangkan kita harus merayakan kelulusan kita. " Ucap Naruto sambil tetap mamakan ramennya.

" Yasudah aku duluan yah, " Ucap shikamaru karena merasa bosan.

Setelah itu shika kemudian membayar makanannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tenagh sibuk bertanding memakan ramen ekstra jumbo.

"Ah dasar Naruto, dan choji, kerjaan mereka hanya makan saja." Ucap shika sambil melihat langit yang sunyi di kegelapan malan yang dipenuhi bintang.

Dan.

Duk.. shika menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu.

" eh maaf. " Ucap seorang wanita yang menabrak shikamaru.

" tidak apa apa kok. Santai aja. "

" maaf tapi aku buru buru. "

" yo, sampai jumpa. " ucap shika.

Kemudian wanita itu kembali berlari.

" wanita yang aneh ?. "

Tiba tiba.

" eh bocah, kamu melihat wanita pirang berambut kuncir 4 tadi?.. " ucap seseorang berwajah ditato aneh.

" emang ada perlu apa?.. " ucap shikamaru mencoba menanyai.

" ah sudah jangan ikut campur. Cepat minggir. "

" maaf, aku gak akan ngasih jalan sebelum tahu alasan kamu. "

" apa.. minggir bocah " Kemudian pemuda berwajah ditato itu memukul shika, sehingga membuat shika terjatuh terhempas kebelakang.

" sial, kamu ngajak berantem hah. " Ucap shika mulai serius.

Kemudian mereka berdua berkehali sampai tiba Naruto dan choji yang melerai mereka berdua.

" hei shika sudah sudah. " Ucap choji.

" hei wajah aneh, kenapa kamu berkelahi dengan teman kami hah. " Ucap Naruto kemudian menggulung lengan bajunya.

" sial, membawa teman yah. Lain kali kita lanjutkan rambut aneh. " Ucap pemuda berwajah tato kepada shika, kemudian pemuda itu pergi berbalik arah, dan tanpa mengejar wanita cantic tadi.

" shika kamu gak apa apa kan. "

" tidak. "

" ayo kita pulang "

End Of Flash Back.

End of Shikamaru POV

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Sahabat dan Cinta [episode 2]

Sore Hari, setelah pulang sekolah, terlihat shika dan temari sedang berjalan bersama, karena kebetulan arah rumah mereka berdua searah.

" eh shika kenapa sih kamu sering dibilang jenius di kelas 1.1 " tanya temari.

" ya, mungkin karena IQ ku katanya sekitar 200, bahkan ketika aku mengerjakan sebuah soal, sebelum guru menyelesaikan soalnya, aku sudah beres mengerjakannya. " Ucap shikamaru sambil melihat tangannya sendiri.

" hebat. " Ucap temari dengan nada yang kurang semangat.

" kenapa "

" enggak, aku hanya tidak ingin kalah dengan kamu, disekolahku dulu aku yang terbaik di kelas, dan tidak ada yang menyaingiku. "

" kalo begitu ayo kita bersaing.. "

" maksudnya? "

" jika kamu menang dalam ujian besok, kamu boleh menjadikanku sebagai pembantumu, namun, jika aku menang, kamu harus menjadipacarku. " ucap shika dengan anda yang tiba tiba serius.

" hah?.. jangan bercanda?.. "

" aku serius, oke sampai jumpa besok, aku saranin, lebih banyak belajar mala mini yah. " Ucap shika berlari menjauhi temari, dengan tangan yang melambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum dia berlari meninggalkannya.

" aaaapa baru saja dia menembakku?.. " Ucap temari dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

Kemudian mereka berjalan berbeda arah, terpisahkan oleh sebuah persimpangan, dibalik kedua wajah mereka tersimpan sejuta senyuman, wajah shikamaru yang dingin tiba tiba mnejadi hangat dengan senyum senyumnya membuat banyak wanita melihatnya tiba tiba jatuh cinta padanya, dan wajah temari yang merona sepanjang perjalannya pulang.

Malam Hari

Temari POV

" ahh kenapa aku tidak bisa belajar dengan serius.. " Ucap temari sambil memeluk guling di tempat tidurnya.

" apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta. " Ucapnya kemudian memandang dirinya pada cermin didepannya.

Terlihat temari masih dengan senyum senyumnya sendiri, memandang wajahnya yang merah merona, membayangkan kejadiannya tadi siang, saat dia tidak sebgaja berciuman dengan shikamaru.

" ahh, kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus tidak terduga seperti itu.. " Ucap temari sambil menutup wajahnya lagi dengan batal.

Yah, terlihat temari sedang tidak seriud belajar buat besok, karena hatinya yang sedang tidak bisa diatur dan dikendalikan, seakan jantungnya ingin sekali keluar dan meledakan isi dunia.

End Of Temari POV.

Malam Hari Shikamaru POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda masih dengan pakaian sekolahnya, sedang tertidur pulas, dengan sejuta mimpi yang melayang di fikirannya.

End of Shikamaru POV

Pagi Hari di halaman sekolah.

Terlihat sangat banyak siswa dan siswi sekolah disana sedang bejalan menuju kelas mereka masing masing, dan terlihat shikamaru sedang berjalan dengan santainya, dengan wajah dingin yang biasanya, mendesah dan terlihat mengeluh.

" hei shika, tumben kamu tadi pagi sudah berangkat. " ucap ino sambil menepuk pundak shikamaru.

" hm, ino mengagetkanku saja. " Ucap shika sambil melepas tangan ino dipundaknya.

Kemudian shikamaru meninggalkan ino begitu saja dengan tubuh yang seakan tidak bisa bergerak akan perlakukan shika barusan.

" shikamaru, kamu benar benar berubah. "

Kelas 1.1 Pagi hari, Ulangan mata pelajaran guru kakashi pun langsung dimulai, banyak sekali siswa dan siswi serius mengerjakan soal ini, terutama shika dan temari, karena mereka sama sama tidak ingin kalah, namun masih saja ada anak yang malas dan malah menyontek, yap, merekalah Naruto dan kiba.

" kakashi sensei, sudah selesai. " Ucap Temari dengan senangnya.

" Wow, padahal baru 5 menit, tapi sudah selesai. " Ucap murid lain dengan wajah kagum.

" hm, oke, hm" ucap kakashi sensei mengoreksi isi dari jawaban temari. " nilai kamu 70, lebih ditingkatkan lagi belajarnya. " lanjut kakashi memberikan kembali kertas ujian temari.

" ahhhh, sial.. " Ucap temari dalam hatinya.

" sensei, ini. " Ucap shikamaru dengan santainya menghapiri kakashi.

" bagaimana shika berapa lama kali ini kamu mengerjakannya. " Tanya kakashi.

" sekitar?. Mungkin 2 menit. " Ucap shika dengan wajah polosnya.

" hah tidak mungkin?.. " Ucap temari dalam hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan shika.

" oke shikamaru, memang kamu andalan kelas ini, selamat nilai sempurna lagi. " Ucap kakashi.

" wow, hebat. Dia ternyata memang pintar. " ucap temari masih dalam hatinya. " mungkin aku kalah karena tidak belajar dulu." Lanjutnya.

" hei, mulai saat ini kamu jadi pacar aku. " Ucap shikamaru pada temari, dan didengarkan banyak orang termasuk Ino.

" apa, apa yang barusaja dikatakan shika?.. aku gak percaya. " Ucap ino menutup telinganya, berharap dirinya tuli dan tidak mendengar perkataan shikamaru.

" hmm, bbaaiklah. " Ucap temari dengan wajah yang merona merah, akibat malu dan salah tingkah.

Kemudian seluruh kelas termasuk kakashi bertepuk tangan melihat kejadian itu, semuanya bersorak ria, karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang dari shikamaru, apalagi sampai menyetakan cinta dan ternyata dia diterima begitu saja.

" sudah sudah semuanya, langsung kerjakan lagi soal kalian, dan Naruto dan kiba, apa kalian sudah cukup menyonteknya. " Ucap kakashi.

Melihat tingkah Naruto dan kiba yang tiba tiba kaget dan berpura pura membuat semua siswa menertawakan mereka.

Begitulah dengan kelas 1.1 dihari itu terlihat bahagia dan penuh dengan kegembiraan, namun tidak dengan ino, yang dipenuhi dengan aura jahat.

Taman dibelakang sekolah, saat waktu istirahat.

Terlihat shikamaru dan temari yang tengah makan siang bersama, mereka terlihat begitu mesra dan pastinya membuat semua jones makin menggila.

" eh shika, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku?.. "

" aku tidak suka sama kamu?.. "

Deg tiba tiba suasana hati temari menjadi berubah.

" tapi aku cinta sama kamu. " Ucap shikamaru menyelesaikan omongannya, dia kemudian membelai pony rambut temari, kemudian mencium temari dengan manisnya.

Karena cinta temarinya menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan penuh dengan cinta.

" Aku cinta sama kamu. " Ucap shikamaru berbisik kepada temari.

" aku juga cinta sama kamu. " ucap temari dengan wajah yang makin merah merona.

TING TING TING. Bel pelajaran berbunyi, kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman tanpa tahu bahwa ino dari tadi sedang mengintip mereka berdua, dengan tangisan kepedihan dan sakit hati.

" shikamaru, apakah samoai segitunya kamu cinta dengan wanita itu?. " ucap ino sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Kelas 1.1

" shika, kamu melihat ino?.. " ucap sakura

" entahlah, biasanya dia bersamamu kan?. "

" tadi dia ijin ke toilet dan sampai sekarang tidak ada, padahal tas dan handphonenya masih ada di kelas. " ucap sakura

" mungkin dia sakit perut. " jawab shika

" shika kamu ini, cepat cari dia, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dia hah. " ucap sakura marah pada shika.

" mana mungkin ino itu kuat. Aku tahu itu. "

" ada apa ini, kalian rebut rebut. " Ucap ino yang tiba tiba muncul entah dari mana.

" kemana saja kau?. " tanya sakura.

" WC. " jawab ino singkat.

" tuh kan " sambung shika.

" yasudah jangan diributkan. Hehe " Ucap sakura yang tiba tiba menjadi baik lagi pada shika.

Kemudian suasana kembali dengan tenang sebagaimana mestinya.

Terlihat suasana kelas yang nyaman dan tentram saat kurenai sensei menjelaskan pelajaran pada siswa dan siswi kelas 1.1 ini, mereka terlihat senang karena bisa di ajarkan oleh seorang guru yang cantic seperti kurenai sensei.

Tidak terasa jam pelajaranpun sudah berakhir dengan sangat cepat.

SKIP

Bel pulang sekolahpun sudah berbunyi membuat banyak siswa berlarian meninggalkan ruangan bagaikan ayam yang dilepas dari kandangnya. :D

Namun tidak bagi shika dan temari yang masih santai dengan acara membereskan buku dan tasnya.

" ayo kita pulang bersama " Ucap shika

" ayo. "

SKIP

Jalanan antara Sekolah dan Rumah Mereka berdua

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama, perlahan namun pasti mereka dengan santainya menuju rumah mereka masing masing. Dengan hati yang berdebar mereka berjalan berdampingan.

" temari, boleh aku pegang tangan kamu? " Ucap shikamaru malu malu.

" boleh saja. " Ucap temari.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam seakan memberitahukan dunia bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan lepas satu sama lain.

Namun…

" temari, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. " Ucap seorang berwajah tato yang aneh.

" Kankuro bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini?.. " ucap temari kaget.

" siapa kamu ? " Ucap shikamaru penasaran.

" dia adikku. " Ucap temari menjelaskan pada shikamaru.

" ya dia adalah kakakku, jadi jangan sampai kamu mengganggu urusan kami. " ucap kankuro.

" ayo temari, kita pulang " ucap kankuro.

" tidak aku tidak mau. " Ucap temari.

Kemudian kankuro dengan paksa menarik tangan temari, sehingga membuat shikamaru marah dan hendak memukul kankuro.

BUK seseorang dengan rambut merah memukul shika dari belakang hingga terjatuh.

" Gara " Apa yang kamu lakukan. " ucap temari sambil melihat pacarnya terjatuh.

" menyelamatkanmu. " Ucap gara pemuda berambut merah yang memukul shika hingga terjatuh.

Bersambung


End file.
